Крузо Палм/Галерея
Первый сезон Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Spike animation error S1E2.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Хвастунишка Plough Organized S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Applejack gets confident S1E13.png|Осенний забег Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Fluttershy standing S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Coco Crusoe ID coat S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Arriving at the gala S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Coco Crusoe S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Coco Crusoe in his costume crop S2E4.png|Затмение Луны Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Четвёртый сезон The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Streets of Maretropolis S4E06.png|Суперпони Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Crowd of ponies S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Twilight wiping her face with a hay burger S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Sweetie -besides the dresses-!- S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Short front legs S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Fluttershy crawling away S4E22.png|Честная сделка Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Пятый сезон Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png|Блум и тень Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Opalescence chasing tiny Coco Crusoe S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Diamond gallops toward Coco Crusoe S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie -a big old surprise ruiner!- S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie --You mean...-- S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы The changeling resistance S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Coco Crusoe signaling S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Шестой сезон Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Braeburn humbly accepting defeat S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Gabby helps Coco Crusoe rake kelp on the beach S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Седьмой сезон Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png|Совет Селестии The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png|Родительская опека Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png|Честная Эппл Grand Pear -glad you like it- S7E13.png|Идеальная пара Pinkie Pie signing Coco Crusoe's journal S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Spike helps with Coco and Rainbow's friendship problem S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Разное Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Coco Crusoe card MLP CCG.jpg Simple Ways promotional Pinkie Pie balloon.png Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png|Сезон 1 Coco Crusoe S2E2.png|Сезон 2 CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|Сезон 3 Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png|Сезон 4 Diamond gallops toward Coco Crusoe S5E18.png|Сезон 5 Gabby helps Coco Crusoe rake kelp on the beach S6E19.png|Сезон 6 Coco Crusoe -I saw it first!- S7E15.png|Сезон 7 en:Coco Crusoe/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей